


Sleep well darling

by IzzyDowneyPace



Category: Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyDowneyPace/pseuds/IzzyDowneyPace
Summary: 自拟时间线在雷3之后。文中有部分受伤后描写，或许不贴切，烦请见谅。相对性的HE。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 自拟时间线在雷3之后。文中有部分受伤后描写，或许不贴切，烦请见谅。相对性的HE。

洛基是迫使自己睁眼的。  
他的鼻尖微微抽动，初醒时的不适使他勉强从喉管里挤出破碎的呻吟，可这呻吟尚未形成他日常话语系统的基础结构，顺理成章地，他对此感到了不悦。就连往日掀开眼皮都成了一件困难的事，因为他的右眼因充血而肿胀，于是眼皮无法听从他的差遣，而偏偏此时阳光也与他作对，从未合拢的窗帘缝隙间毫无怜悯地直射他的眼球。  
“Jesus Christ…”他企图抬手遮住眼睛，刺入手背的针头在他的抬臂动作下，直愣愣地从血管中挪向了肉里。这下他彻底醒了。他茫然地瞪圆了剩下的这只完好的眼，费力地梗起脖子，将视线从贴在手臂上的医用胶布上，移到了折磨他眼球的罪魁祸首上，然后他看到窗帘下缩踞着一个大个儿的身影，肩膀安稳地起伏着。  
“Hey……”洛基向说点什么，可他口干舌燥，梗起的脖子无法与另外半条胳膊协调运作，他栽在枕头里，上半身的姿态扭曲，像个畸形儿童。  
能够成功操纵自己的身体和意识，是对自体满足的基础。很好，洛基想，他连基础及格线都没有达到。  
不过幸运的是，大个儿被他的一连串动作惊醒了。  
缩在座椅里的大个儿匆忙忙抹了一把脸，然后小心翼翼地屈身伏在他床边，两手握着洛基因输液而冰凉凉的手背。  
“嘿，你醒了，” 方才还恼人的阳光立即转换阵营，在大个儿的头顶愉快地旋转，继而乱蓬蓬地扑向他，“以后不能让你一个人踩梯子掰摄像头了，要不是芬里尔会用电话，我可能下班才能看到你——你倒在车库前，”大个儿抬起眼，海蓝色从沉寂中焕出光彩，“斯露德一直在哭，天，我都不知道该怎么哄她。我打了电话给海拉，她会帮我们带几天孩子。”  
洛基的喉咙适时地发出不适，大个儿识时务地取下小桌上的水杯，将吸管送进他口中，“医生说你断了两根肋骨，还要躺着休息，万幸的是，他还在。”  
大个儿指指他的肚子。  
洛基咬着吸管拧眉。  
大个儿笑得龇牙，这笑容在兴奋和洛基的痛苦中堪堪平衡，于是阳光彻底地在他发顶爆炸，瞬间席卷了他。  
“你都摔成这样了，四个月的孩子居然还在，洛基，弟弟，你真应该早点告诉我。”


	2. Chapter 2

没有哪个孕妇像他现在这样迷茫。  
洛基起初将迷茫归结于高空坠落的后遗症，于是醒后的一切不适都有了出处。剧痛的肋骨让他无法翻身和坐起，他甚至不能自行下床去上厕所，而镇痛泵与身体相连，他尝试过把机子停掉那么一会儿，但是随后而来的绵延不断得痛楚让他浑身冷汗，手脚哆嗦。他的痛苦甚至超过了那些毫无准备就开始自行分娩的孕妇，正所谓一波未平，一波又起：大个儿好心地俯身替他擦汗，结果陪床四天没有换洗的味道让他鼻子做痒，喷嚏盘踞在胸腔，呼吸急促，眼泪汪汪，他肋骨疼；消炎的药水流经他细弱的胳膊，无论流速放的如何慢，他手臂疼；可怜的金发大个儿有求必应地伏在他手边，只能做些低微的工作，比如把吸管送进他的嘴里，用勺子把土豆泥和的更加稀烂，和脱掉他的裤子让他用床上使用的尿盆，这又不知怎么的伤及他仅存的自尊，他头疼。  
头疼的洛基浑浑噩噩地在床上度过一天。小护士推着小车送药送水，又带来输液袋和针管，大个儿甚至不忍心看小护士用橡皮管绑紧他的手腕，更别提戳针的场景，留了个金色的揪揪尾巴颓然地冲着洛基，等小护士好笑地拍拍他的背，他又立即转回来，捧着洛基的手呵气。  
洛基在床上保持着仰躺，企图在天花板上用视力凿出个时间轴和人物表。  
“索尔，”金发大个儿的名字从他嘴里脱口而出，熟稔地，“我要去厕所。”又飞快地补充，“不是床上那个。”  
索尔被洛基推在厕所门外，这会儿孤零零的陪伴他的，是一根儿输液杆。他笨拙地撅着屁股扒着门缝儿往里凑，丝毫不在意牛仔裤边儿上露出的内裤，像是要努力挤进厨房的大狗。  
“弟弟，你好了喊我，我给你提裤子。”


	3. Chapter 3

洛基对着镜子一把撩起病号服：肋骨处压束带裹的很结实。他看不到伤口和刀口的样子，更令他执着的是腰腹，索尔说他已经有了四个月的身孕。他侧着身看向镜子，勉强可以从这精瘦的腰身下看到点影子——那也只是可疑的圆润的弧度，并不能十分彰显孕妇的身份。  
洛基迷迷糊糊地找到了茫然的来源。他在从医院醒后，身边人的身份都在他脑中清晰地呈现：索尔奥丁森，他的丈夫，他的养兄，他们在一起几十年，从洛基还是个襁褓时就亲近非常，这段关系在他们成长为青年的那几年里突飞猛进，窥探玩弄彼此站立的阴茎，兴致勃勃地将汗水与精液填满他们相处时光中的罅隙，这无可避免地落下了坚实的烙印。又过了几年，他们向父母出柜，同时摆放在Odin和Frigga眼皮下的，是结婚登记书和泛黄的洛基的领养文件。  
洛基记得他们之间的亲吻，争吵，做爱，索尔在没有亲人观礼的婚礼上亲吻他的手指，索尔抱着刚出生的芬里尔抑制不住的泪水，索尔被斯露德的尿布熏的无可奈何。可这些场景都不是多维的，只是一串串话语整齐地印在他的舌头上，好让他脱口而出，仅仅保持着流利说话的能力，却无法用心脏为话语做生活的渲染。  
洛基把衣服卷下来，用没插针头的那只手扶着马桶边的扶手，有些认栽地脱了裤子，坐上马桶。  
厕所很小，马桶直对着门口，患者们并不能对医院的单人套间里附带的厕所抱有太高的幻想，毕竟能够住进单人套间已经是件幸运的事。索尔乐呵呵靠着病床搅着土豆泥时候这么说着，然后神秘兮兮地把勺子送到他嘴边，“我们有点人脉，直接住了进来，不用排队。”  
洛基盯着手背上的保留针，企图释放过于充盈的膀胱——他能听到自己脑袋里仿佛机器永远无法重启的声音，沉闷而老滞，轰隆——隆——，然后倏然归于沉寂。他端端正正地坐在马桶上，感觉自己像个拾起别的玩家重新归档的游戏角色，背景故事就是几行干巴巴地前景提要。这个仿佛被强行上线的灵魂玩家洛基，两手空空，头脑昏涨，稀里糊涂地困圉一方疏于清洗的老旧马桶上。  
妈的，他捶了一把自己的大腿，轻飘飘，软绵绵。  
所以现在这算什么，他想，冰凉凉的脚趾在医院提供的拖鞋里不安地扭动着，摔个梯子真的把脑子摔坏了？  
“弟弟——”索尔锲而不舍地扒门，这会儿他倒保持着良好的如厕礼仪，只将他英俊的鼻梁及一只极迫切的眼卡在门缝里。他就是这样，忍受不了洛基离开他的视线，哪怕一秒。而洛基方才并没有多余的力气给门上锁。  
门外的输液杆被他的屁股委屈地挤在一边儿。  
洛基企图自己起身。  
他失败了。  
然后像召唤一只寻回犬一样：“索尔，进来一下。”  
“把眼睛闭上。”  
“我让你把我裤子提上了……不是让你……你摸哪儿呢你。”  
“索尔，你为什么不给我擦一下。”  
“……对不起弟弟。”


	4. Chapter 4

午后，小护士给洛基换了药，解开绷带查视伤口，他的丈夫又像做了错事的金毛似的不愿直视这道斜长的疤，哪怕等护士走了老远，还蔫蔫的，把头垂在护栏边。  
金色暗淡了下去。  
日头昏恹恹笼着洛基，起先他还能瞪着眼数吊瓶里的气泡，和半空里惊慌寻找出口的小果蝇，他眼珠子转上两转，只觉得涩。右眼皮消肿了，却仍然软趴趴地搭着。他拧头，鬼使神差地把手从护栏下头递过去，像是讨要一个吻，索尔不理他。这对爱侣总爱黏糊糊地亲吻，致力于将吻落在每个角落。洛基没办法，抬着手指绕他的金发，在食指上松松绕了个圈儿，他将手一展，看着金发与无名指上的婚戒遥相呼应——好吧，他有些认命，又有些荒唐的开心——好像他突然得了什么无价之宝，且是个真切之极的专属于他的宝贝，旁人都夺不走的。  
索尔的裤裆毫无征兆地剧烈震动起来，莫名陷入无意识睡眠的索尔登时抬头，洛基的手指闪躲不及，不小心揪紧了那绺头发，索尔嗷了一声，彻底醒了，手机咣当一声掉地，锲而不舍地在地砖上震动，旋转，嚎叫。洛基企图扒着栏杆起身，然而两颗脑袋对撞。德里姆小镇的英雄男孩几乎要为了爱人揪住自己的头发而落泪。  
屏幕上是一个绿眼睛的女人，看得出来这是偷拍的结果：她正在凶狠又执着地与人比拼啤酒，细跟的高跟鞋被拎在手中，高档的丝绸衬衫与廉价玻璃杯形成鲜明反差。  
索尔揉着脑门划开屏幕：嗨，海拉。然后他把手机镜头转向洛基，于是面容憔悴，急堪堪伸手想给丈夫揉脑袋的洛基冲进了画面，他们听到海拉一声抽气和带着隐晦的，提示性的不正常的咳嗽，索尔醒了，镜头又忙不迭转了回来。  
洛基躲在手机外，没有打吊针的干净的手摁在了他丈夫的脑门上，但是他整个人做到了最大的扭曲。  
“爸爸！”欢欣鼓舞的，像小雀一样的童音穿透而来，他们只看到了一个毛茸茸的金色发顶，还一跳一跳的。海拉的手遮住了屏幕，细细索索之后，镜头终于对准。  
芬里尔兴奋地想要捧起手机，被海拉打断。宝贝，她的声音如寒冬硬冷，这会儿带点儿无可奈何的柔情，给你的妹妹一点儿镜头。斯露德的黑发出现在屏幕的角落，她在看到索尔的一瞬间爆发出了专属于婴儿般的快乐尖叫，两手冲着镜头讨抱抱，要不是海拉死死抱着，她准能一头栽到地上。  
“嘿伙计，瞧瞧我的小狼，今天有没有练习举水瓶，让我看看肌肉。”芬里尔撩起短袖，露出一个缺牙的微笑，他正努力鼓胀出一个强壮的弧形。后面的海拉依旧无可奈何，在芬里尔掺杂了口水音里插嘴，真的，索尔，没有哪个家长会让自己的小孩还没学会骑四轮小车的时候跑去练举水瓶的。  
“你看我酷吗爸爸！”芬里尔依旧占据着屏幕，向索尔展示着四日的举水瓶的成就。洛基迷瞪着眼看着视频窗口，他有点认同海拉的观点，并且开始真情实感地在心里规划起他出院后要给芬里尔增肥的食谱。芬里尔的骨架子像他，精瘦，不好长肉，就只有脸鼓的像个小松鼠。  
“酷！伙计你真是头健壮的小狼。”索尔随意地比划了一下他的肌肉，几乎要撑爆短袖。芬里尔的眼神充满了艳羡。洛基爱抚他脑门的手毫不犹豫地反拍。  
嘿！视频里索尔的脸扭向旁边。斯露德顺着索尔的脸也扭转身体，她听到了洛基的声音，要抱抱的哼叫开始八度抬升，四肢发出蛮力。看的出来海拉正在与她抗衡，并表示这不是不会说话的小孩，这是怪物。索尔，她面目狰狞，勉强维持着微笑，她跟你比起来，你小时候简直就是个面团。一个倒扣的板凳就能把你困住，乖乖地在里面打转一个下午。  
嘿什么。手滑。洛基迎着索尔的目光，想撤回手，结果索尔自然地把他的手攥进手心，大掌一展，扣了个十足十。  
海拉在斯露德的不满拔声中瞥见索尔亲吻上洛基的戒指。  
“爸爸你们什么时候回来，我想去迪士尼，还想吃烧烤。”芬里尔嘶嘶地漏着风这么说，他一激动，就会有口水冲出来。斯露德开始把蛮力发挥在揪她哥哥的金色脑袋上。  
哦亲爱的，这要看你妈妈——结果洛基的巴掌较方才落得更凶，他眼睛里藏了刀，刀锋上涂满甜蜜蜜的毒液，这会儿他就是直起身准备朝着人形旋转盘上扔飞刀的夫妻档盲眼刀客。索尔却乐在其中，又一次捉下他的手，递到嘴边落下吻，这次的吻落在掌心。爸爸，爸爸，索尔转头看着芬里尔，口头上哄着洛基，眼里露出那种得手后的狡猾笑容，但是在看向洛基的一瞬间软的像个大龄儿童，我错了甜心。  
洛基掰过手机，他小心地使镜头避过了各种贴在他身上的仪器导线和明晃晃悬在他后脑勺那堵墙上挂的镇痛泵。孩子们还小，他们只需要知道爸爸不舒服晕倒了，不需要知道更多的后续，他这么想着。镇痛泵还在缓慢地向他体内推进药剂，痛感像海潮退开。他咳嗽一声。“等出院了我们就去迪士尼，你想玩什么？探险岛？宝藏湾？烧烤，你可以问问海拉，宝贝，你要嘴甜一点。”  
芬里尔耶了一声，蹦回海拉腰边。“Please，我会乖乖的，帮你清扫草坪和落叶，还能帮你搬炉子，please——”他无意识地拉长了奶音，两只小手并的牢牢的，还不到索尔胯高的男孩儿在他不算长的懵懂人生里，经过实践了解到撒娇时无意露出的奶音，实在是一把无人可挡的利器，使用得当，便可以所向披靡。  
结果他遇到的是海拉。

当年在索尔和洛基的婚礼没有亲人观礼，一部分原因来自人为阻挠。这实在有赖于老奥丁的颜面在从中作梗，他自顾自地拦下了所有飞向亲属们的婚礼请柬，他拒绝让亲情掺上爱情，因为他无法在爱情面前想象激烈的性生活——他也是从毛头小子走过来的，但是在孩子们面前，他总是将自己和弗丽嘉的少年时代描绘得板板正正，仿佛高塔上的虔诚圣徒。仿佛在圣母玛利亚的祝福下，某一天清晨，白鹤高鸣，他们自动拥有了天使一样的孩子。那个天使一样的孩子被起名为海拉。  
多年以后洛基对此嗤之以鼻，海拉同样对这个荒诞脆弱的故事举杯：虔诚圣徒的女儿被冠以死亡女神的名头。当然，这样的言论在索尔和洛基手拉手上了人生第一堂生理课时不攻自破。这可是他的儿子们，老奥丁简直不可想象，这样的剧情走向几乎要戳烂他老奥丁祖祖辈辈固存的颜面。  
当地的牧师在老奥丁的干预下拒绝为他们的证婚，本来洛基对此不愿多加想法：“我们的爱情不需要被神祝福”。婚礼前一周，他得知了老奥丁的所作所为，“身体力行”地拦下了想要去冲撞老奥丁的索尔。结果海拉不知如何了解了前因后果（他们猜测是弗丽嘉所为，毕竟母亲总是心疼自己的孩子），她在电话的另一端冷静如冰：我们会想办法解决一切。婚礼当天，索尔与洛基在小教堂的圣坛下，看到了像是要去参加葬礼的一身黑捧着圣经的海拉。  
那是个阴天，稀疏的阳光几乎无法透过琉璃顶，神像沉默而灰暗。姐弟三人聚首，整个婚礼随意又毫无章法。向来体面的洛基穿着前一晚的短袖与牛仔裤，而索尔穿了郑重的三件套。海拉表示自己在网上注册成为牧师，她拥有宣布夫妻合法的权利。洛基向她颔首，蒙尘许久的绿眸终于焕出光彩，“世上的光”。

此时。  
不可以亲爱的。玛琳菲森露齿一笑，恶魔的黑色翅膀在她身后展开。索尔闻到了她舌尖的咄咄铁锈味，立即打断了儿子的二次请求，并且保证在他们回家后的那个周六，给他搭一个老爹烧烤摊。海拉挑眉，在索尔话音落下后徐徐补刀，弟弟，她的声音带着电子设备独有的僵硬的气声，我们不应该轻易向未来许下承诺。芬里尔登时泫然欲泣，金色小狼崽失去活力，绿眼睛蒙上水雾。索尔立刻义正言辞地取消了海拉的家庭BBQ席位，并且郑重其事，以洛基的名义起誓。  
洛基正在向着小女儿做鬼脸，斯露德的小肉手捂着脸蛋咯咯直笑，他被索尔突然插入的誓言搞的一脸莫名其妙。海拉保持微笑耸肩。  
视频通话的后半段在洛基记忆中逐渐模糊成一段家庭脱口秀，背景音是斯露德的三段高音，分别代表了她的陡生的饥饿，被海拉固定在怀中超过二十分钟的不耐烦，和午后的困意。洛基隔着屏幕向他的小公主飞吻，两指并在唇上，擦过镜头，刚刚捂着小脸笑的精神充沛的小女儿转眼忘记与父亲的美好时光。  
药效开始把控洛基的精神。他开始抑制不住地打哈欠，眼眶涌出泪水，意识像跌落高塔的长发公主。索尔帮他放下床，整理好枕头和被子，调整着吊瓶的流速。疼吗？索尔站在一束光里问他，俯下身检查他打了吊针的手背。洛基摇头。他向索尔伸出手，拇指揉上他的虎口，索尔反握住他的手。两只婚戒彼此擦过，黏腻腻地带着掌心的温度。  
睡会儿吧宝贝。索尔向海拉示意，她抱着斯露德离开画面，手机再次被芬里尔所占据。洛基擦着因哈欠而涌出的泪，向着芬里尔说了午安。豁牙小狼崽把嘴贴上镜头。“午安爸爸！我爱你！”索尔把手机贴上洛基的脸颊，于是他获得了一个穿越时空的吻。  
“Sleep well.”  
索尔握着手机站起身，扶着栏杆，在他唇边留下一个货真价实的吻。洛基在他热烘烘的吐息里坠进梦中，有那么一刻，他觉得贪在此时，也挺好的。


End file.
